The Regrets
by GeniusGod
Summary: It's been 3 years since they graduated from college, the boys are attending a high school reunion. Kyle's afraid of meeting Cartman after the big argument they had and after what Cartman does for him, he wishes he could take it all back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is my first fanfiction and I decided to just write something on the fly. It's more of an adventure story however it gets tragic as it progresses. Kyle and Cartman will be the main shipping on here. I'm not quite sure what to add, but let's just start the story then with some ole' good Kyle POV.**

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of thunder reverberating across my room. I try to ignore the sound however after a few minutes, I get up and walk across my rather large bedroom and switch off the alarm.

I yawn and head to the bathroom to take a shower and ultimately get ready for the long day ahead of me.

After finishing my breakfast, I head towards my hallway. There's a mirror stuck to the wall; I installed it so I can look at myself before I leave for work. I have to look presentable being a lawyer and all. I wore a blue shirt with a red tie spotted with little white dots. I didn't want to wear a full suit as it tends to get uncomfortable after a while. I recently conditioned my large afro and also went to the hairdressers to bring it down a bit, ultimately giving me a short curls. I liked the way I looked. It gave me a girlish tomboy look, which a lot of guys seemed to appreciate; I also knew it made me look cute.

I sigh inwardly as I make my way out my door. I lock my flat with my keys and call for the elevator. I lived in a pretty cool apartment in Denver, save for the neighbors sometimes arguing with their family everything else was pretty chill. Sometimes I do get lonely as I'm the only one living there, I've always wanted someone to share a room with, split rent with, someone to hang out with, play games. I only have a few friends as I liked to keep to myself and all of them are involved with someone else, I don't try to bother any of them so I mostly spend my time alone.

After walking for about 15 minutes, I reach my workplace. An established law firm which deals with business and financial issues. The pay is pretty good and I'm pretty sure I earn a lot higher than the average person, probably more than my old friends…

I automatically think about my old friends, about how Stan wanted to go be a Marine Biologists, how Kenny wanted to be an investigator for the FBI or CIA, How Cartman…

My heart begins to beat a little faster, not because I was scared but because of how I ended things with Cartman. I don't even know where we he is, or what he's doing right now. I guess that goes the same for Stan and Kenny, but with Cartman, after High School, he simply disappeared. I don't know why I expected any him to contact me or anything but after what I did, I wouldn't be surprised.

My train of thought was broken when my boss casually walked In front of me. He held opened the door to the front of the office and gestured for me to walk in. I thanked him and entered the office and prepared for a long day.

"Okay, it's nearly closing time guys, but before we close I just want to make a quick announcement" my boss, Mr. Gordon excitedly said as he stood in the middle of the room.

"I can't say much but we will soon be working with Morgan Stanley regarding the IPO for an impressive tech company in Silicon Valley.

It took a lot of effort to get this contract with them, and I just want to say that over the next few weeks we will be picking a few of our most impressive lawyers to go personally work with them.

This is a big moment for us because it will completely change the way our company is perceived but also this contract if it fully goes through will put us in the top 50 for largest firms in the United States by revenue and profits.

As you already know, our profits have been dwindling lately so this would be a great boost for the company.

I just wanted to share the good news with you guys and again thank you for everything that you've done for the firm." He ended, it seemed liked he was going to say something else but he was quickly drowned out by the sound of all of our hands clapping.

After that was done, I exited the building and proceeded to walk home. I was kind of excited, I was one of the top lawyers at this firm based on my track record and also Morgan Stanley is one of the largest investment firms in the world, this could perhaps pave a way for me to actually end up working there.

I should have been concentrating on where I was walking because I didn't realize that I bumped into a wall. I jerk my head back and look back up and realized to see that I didn't bump into a wall, but a guy. He had a chiseled jaw, his dark skin was a bit radiant, reminded me a bit of Nichole from South Park. I noticed heat rise to my face as my eyes wandered towards his chest.

"Sorry about that"

I instantly look back up and tell him it's okay. I then quickly sidestepped and started walking away, my face blushing so hard I may as well have had a red balloon for a head.

I noticed I liked boys when sometime towards the end of my highschool I fell for one of my friends; Stanley Marsh. After working up the courage to tell him how I felt, I was met with rejection. He was a bit freaked out at first, but after a few days he told me he still wanted me as a friend. I didn't have the heart to speak to him after that as I knew he wouldn't like me the same way I liked him

After him, I started having a few flings with some guys and occasionally a one night stand. It always felt good when in the moment however later in the morning my heart is filled with regret as I look at the people I've been sleeping with. They usually look so good when I'm drunk off my ass but after the alcohol wears off, my heart is just filled with disgust.

I unlock the door to my house and begin to undress. When I was done to my shirt and boxers, I walked through the hallway to the kitchen to go eat some left over food from yesterday. After microwaving my food, I head to the living room to watch some television whilst I eat.

After watching some tearing up at a particular scene in Perks of being a Wallflower, the table begins to generate a loud vibrating sound. My hand reaches towards my phone and I noticed that I had a message request from Facebook.

I opened it and to my surprise it was Kenny. He was sending me a link to an event going on in South Park. It was our high school reunion. I didn't know what to say, so I just I stared at it for a while, until my phone pinged again.

"You going to go Kyle?"

"I'm not so sure.." I reply

"Come on Kyle, we haven't seen each other in years! Are you too big and busy for us?" he replied

"No it's not that, I just don't see any point in going" I reply back

"Dude, stop being a bitch and just come along, it's going to be fun Stan and Cartman are going to be there, it'll just be like old times" he replied again.

My heart stopped for a second. Oh fuck. Stan is going to be there, I don't think I can see him again. Cartman too, the way I ended things with Cartman… I wouldn't be surprised if he punched me when he saw me. I was going to tell Kenny that I wasn't going to be able to attend until my phone buzzed.

It was a call from… Mom. I instantly answer.

"Hello Mom"

"Bubbe, how are you?"

"I'm fine mom, and you?"

"I'm doing fine Kyle and so is your father. I heard that there was a high school reunion coming up, will you be attending" She asked

"No mom, I won't be" I answered.

"Bubbe, we really miss you and it's been a while since you've visited… At least come over to visit your family Kyle" she said with an oddly scary tone of voice

"Uhh…."

"Kyle Broflovski you will come to see your family, and I won't be taking no for an answer" she stated as a matter a fact.

"I was just joking mom, of course. I'll see you next week."

After talking about trivial things, I end the call. I sigh again and proceeded to wash my plates and head to bed.

Just as I was about to sleep, my phone buzzed again. I opened it and saw a message from Kenny.

"Dude! Are you coming or not?"

I slowly blink my eyes and type

"Yeah, dude. I will." I switch off my phone and rest my eyes, letting darkness engulf me as I fall asleep.

 **Kyle is going to his High School reunion. What happens when he meets Stan, What happens when he meets Cartman? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z... Okay I'm just joking. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I've been reading a bunch of Tweek x Craig fan fictions after I watched the Tweek x Craig episode. Here's another chapter, I made it longer than the last.**

"Thanks for the ride," I say to my Uber driver as I carry my bag and shut his door. I look up at my destination. It was my childhood home. All the adventures I had as a kid were stored in this dark green home. It was snowing and the cold was paralyzing. If you stood out long enough you would be frozen in place.

I drag my bag and knock on the door. It felt like hours before someone opened the door.

"Hello there, is there anybody you're looking for?" I looked up to see a rather matured woman with red hair. My mom. I don't think she recognized me, maybe because my look as changed over the years, I stopped wearing my ushanka, I changed my hairstyle and started wearing darker clothes. I looked into her eyes after a second of establishing eye contact… she hugs me.

"Bubbe! It's you!" She screams as she nearly crushes my ribs.

"Mom! You're hurting me." I reply whilst blushing.

She pulls away and looks me in the eye again, after what seemed like hours she kisses my cheek.

"You've grown so much, Kyle! I also like your new look! I almost didn't recognize you" she beams.

"I can't believe it! How are you doing son!" My dad comes over and hugs me. I just stood there, for so long I haven't had anyone to even hug me with love. I think my parents could send the distress on my face, my father pulls away from the hug.

"Is everything okay Kyle?" my dad asks

"Yes bubbe, look terrible, what's wrong?"

At that moment, I couldn't hold it in anymore, my eyes start gushing water. I missed my mom and dad, I've been repressing it for so long, but now that I see them, right in front me, it all changed. I'm sure my face was an ugly red mess but I lunge forward and hug both of them

"I missed you guys!" I cried.

"Aww, we missed you too! Come on Bubbe, we're preparing dinner"

My dad carries my bag inside and directs me to my room, which has been stripped of all of my old toys and been turned into a guest bedroom. My bed was covered with blue sheets and the wallpaper was changed to a beige color. He plops my stuff in the corner of the room and walks towards the door.

"Welcome home ,Son".

* * *

After eating dinner and having a general conversation about my work, I noticed something.

"Hey Mom, where's Ike?" I asked

"He's currently at space camp, he said he wanted to be an engineer when he grew up so we asked if he wanted to attend a space camp and he happily agreed" she finishes whilst staring at me with her piercing dark eyes.

"You've grown up to be so handsome Kyle. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Uhh no, not currently at least"

"Any girl would be lucky to have my Bubbe, so have you thought about Marriage yet?"

"Uhh no Mum, isn't it a bit too early for that, I'm only 27 years old…"

"You're never too early for marriage Kyle, well you can be but you know what I mean. I just don't want you to be a lonely hold man when you're 35"

"It's okay mom, I'm sure I'll find my perfect m- girl' – I gritted girl. I'm glad I stopped myself there. My parents don't know about my sexual orientation yet, and I want to keep it that way. I always planned to tell them but not now.

My father was about to say something but was interrupted by someone knocking the door. My mom gets up to answer it, she stays at the door for a while and finally returns.

"You must join us Kyle, there's a party at the Marshes, Randy and Sharon are celebrating their anniversary. You should come along, your friend Stan is going to be there" she says as she picks up our plates

I was about to say yes, but then I remember when the last time I really spoke to Stan as a friend. It was when I spewed my stupid feelings out to him. I'm sure deep down he's still disgusted by me.

"I'm okay Mom, I'd just like to rest a bit, besides I'll be seeing Stan at the reunion party," I say, trying to pull myself out of this one.

"Okay, Bubbe. You right have some rest"

I go up to my room to lie on my bed and just immediately zone out.

 _"I love you Stan, I've always had since third grade,," I say as tears roll down my eyes. I was ashamed of myself, I looked into Stan's eye for a second, it was filled with confusion._

 _"Dude, stop being a pussy, we're super best friends"_

 _"No Stan, I love in the same way a girl loves a boy" I added. This seemed to go through to him as his eyes widened. I don't know what overcame me but what I did next was the nail in the coffin._

 _"In fact, the way I love is indescribable, I love every part of you Stan. You're the reason why I can go through life being happy, just seeing you makes my heart race. I want to be with you" I slowly closed the gap and place my lips firmly on his. I don't know why but I thought this would feel magical, but after a few seconds, I realized it was because Stan was still shocked._

 _I didn't notice it until it was too late but Stan used both of his hands to shove me away, with me ending on the floor._

 _"What the actual fuck dude!" he says, whilst storming out of my bedroom._

 _I went straight to my bed and cried so hard into my sheets._

 _"Kyle" I heard Stan's voice call out. I looked up but couldn't see anything._

 _"Kyle, dude" I heard it again, but no one there._

 _"Kyle, are you fucking okay" this time I felt like I was in an earthquake_

"Kyle!" someone shook me into waking up. I looked up and saw a beautiful blonde at the edge of my bed.

"You're finally awake, are you okay? You were crying in your sleep" he muttered.

Crap, I was dreaming about my rejection from Stan. My heart froze for a second as I just realized a complete stranger entered my room.

"Holy shit, who the fuck are you!" I scream push the unknown figure off my bed. I stood up and looked down at him as he got up. I wasn't sure what we were doing here but if he wanted to fight then he would get one. I prepare myself mentally, raising both arms up.

"Bitch! It's me, Kenny, you don't have to kill me you know" he says as he got up.

"Ohh, hey Kenny." I finally calmed down. "Okay, what are you doing in my room?" I ask, still suspicious of what he was doing here.

"I came to say hello to an old friend. Plus Stan was too much a bitch to come over" he said rubbing his back

"Sorry about that, also Stan knows I'm here?" a lump begins to form in my throat

"Yeah, I'm sure your boyfriend would have come over to suck your dick but it seems like that wasn't the case"

"We're not boyfriends, besides I'm not gay"

"Cut the bullshit Kyle, I know what happened with you and Stan"

I stayed still for a second, the lump in my throat threatening to burst out.

"Relax, I don't fucking care if you're gay. I'm still not sure why you didn't go over to visit Stan."

"I.. uhh… well"

"Dude, if you're embarrassed about what happened, man up. You were fucking kids, Stan wanted to come over to see you, but he's such a pussy right now with because of Wendy. They're celebrating Stan's parents anniversary and it got him all emotional, he says he's coming to see you after this."

"He is! Holy crap" I begin to panic, but was my mind returned to its normal state when Kenny slaps my head.

"Anyways, I have to go know, there's gonna be a couple cute girls and guys and I wanted to give my right hand a break if you know what I mean" he smirks as he walks towards my window.

"You came in through my window?" I muttered, still shocked that I'd have to face Stan

"Yeah, kinda scary right? You should try to get locks on your window"

He left. I stood there for what seemed like hours, nothing in my mind. I didn't know what to think. I just stood there. People say time travels faster when you're doing something but in my case it wasn't true because after what seemed like minutes, I realized my phone buzzed and it was 11:30pm. I've been standing for 3 hours and I didn't notice!

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother you" I hear a voice say.

I literally felt my body going into shock, my hairs standing on its ends. I can't explain it, but there was a numbing feeling to it, I was paralyzed. I overpowered this fear I was feeling and turned around.

"Hey, Kyle…"

"Hey…" I reply.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm fine too."

"Fuck this"

I felt a hug engulf me. I started to feel my body violently shudder; no it wasn't because of me. This person was crying.

"I missed you so much, how the hell did it get to us making small talk?"

"I've missed you too Stan." I didn't want to answer the last bit of his question because I think he already knew the answer to it.

"I'm sorry Stan," I muttered. I've always wanted to tell him this since we last spoke.

"I'm sorry for cutting you off, I'm sorry for everything that I did" I continue, my voice beginning to crack. This was the boy who even made me realize I liked guys. This was my first love, he was my super best friend and I just treated him like some random person.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" My voice goes to an inaudible cry.

"Fuck Kyle, dude don't apologize, don't be fucking sorry man. I'm sorry for the way I acted initially. I just didn't understand"

"I sent you a message a few days later explaining myself and what I thought about it. I was still happy to be your friend Kyle, your support, but after that you didn't reply. You disappeared. I wasn't mad at you. I just figured you'd want some time to yourself" he continued.

"I'm just glad you're back," he says as he hugs me again.

"Fuck Stan. Fuck. I don't know what to even say…" I reply.

"Let's start from the beginning. 'Hey, I'm Stan Marsh'" he moves away and reaches out his hands.

A smile slowly forms on my face. I reach out to shake his hands.

"Nice to meet you Stan, I'm Kyle Broflovski."

"Why are you crying, you don't look good in tears" with that, he brushes the tears away from my eyes.

"So, do you have any games?"

From that point on, Stan and I spoke about various things. We spoke about his girlfriend, we spoke about his life as a marine biologist. We went on to play Call of Duty, speaking about my life as a lawyer, our experiences, and everything. I don't remember the last time I've had a conversation like this with anybody. I felt so happy.

I didn't realize how late we stayed up, until my mom knocked on my door.

"Kyle! Breakfast is ready!"

"Hey Stan, you joining me for breakfast?" I say

"I'm a bit tired, so I'll just head home and sleep man, I'll catch you later though?" he says. I notice the bags under his eyes, his slight grin that is only unique to him.

"Okay, yeah sure of course" I beamed back.

He walked out through my door. I heard my Mom exclaim in confusion.

"Ohh I didn't know you were here Stan!"

I went straight to the bathroom. I wasn't tired as Stan was, in fact I was extremely happy. I looked at my face and noticed I was actually smiling for once. I brushed my teeth and headed to my bed to think about what just happened.

It seemed like I lied to myself about not being tired because after a few minutes I found myself zoned out on my bed.

 **A/N:** Stan and Kyle are friends again. I guess Kyle didn't get the chance to see Cartman. He did briefly speak to Kenny, which was cool. I wonder what Cartman is doing right now.

I have big dreams for this story, the ending in my mind will literally blow your minds. Thanks for reading! Also a review is greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to apologize for not updating this story. I lost all motivation for Kyle and Cartman for some reason and also I went into Tweek x Craig for a bit.**

"I'm okay, thank you, Mrs. Marsh. Is Stan upstairs?"

"Yes my dear, just head up to his room…. and Kyle, it was nice seeing you again".

"Thanks, it was nice seeing you too Mrs. Marsh, you've aged beautifully." with that, I walked upstairs.

As I entered Stan's room, I couldn't help but notice his room smelled of Strawberry. My eyes were immediately drawn to the 5ft 11 figure on the bed. He was still asleep. My eyes scanned his bedroom and picked up on certain things. Almost all of his games were either variation of Fifa and Call of Duty. He did seem to have the occasional fighting game such as Injustice and Mortal Combat. There was a broken disc of No Man's Sky, which was a funny sight. His bedroom walls were coated with blue and subtle textures of red, which reminded me of his childhood beanie. As soon as I said that, I noticed the beanie located near his drawers, right next to his bed.

Finally, my eyes rested on Stan. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I slowly moved towards him and crouched at the side of his bed to have a closer look at his face. I could feel my face going red, Stan was right in front of me. We were so close that we could practically be kissing. I was enchanted. My heart became heavier with each breath that he took. I'm not usually this way when it comes to guys, I mean I've fucked and dated guys before but this just felt different. Maybe I'm acting this way because it's something that I'll never have.

"Are you going to fuck him or what?". A voice said, right next to my ear.

My blood instantly froze and I leaped back as fast as I could. That was a mistake as there was the issue of the person behind me. We both fell to the floor.

"Dude, get off me. I know I'm hot, but seriously, control yourself.".

"I… Uhh…. What the fuck" I turned around to only see it was Kenny.

"What are you doing here Kenny?"

"Stan invited me over, we were gonna hang out before the School reunion this evening"

"Ohh, okay that's cool."

"So… are we going to ignore the fact that you went full psychopath for like 30 minutes. You didn't even move. I had to speak up because this was just getting scary"

I feel my face go red.

"Anyways, you want to get off me?"

I instantly get up and take a seat on the bed.

"What the hell?" another voiced called out. I momentarily forgot that Stan was sleeping.

"Sorry Stan, I forgot you were here"

"It's my bedroom, how could you even forget?"

"I think he's just a bit… shocked" Kenny chuckled.

"Kenny, what are you doing here?"

"Dude, we were supposed to talk about the High School reunion, what to wear, also I need you to ask Wendy if Bebe is still available"

* * *

After spending all day at Stan's house with Kenny playing games, talking about general stuff and catching up, I headed home to get dressed. I quickly ate dinner with my family and went up to my room. I brought along a suit for this high school reunion as I figured that would be the norm. I quickly got dressed and put on some cologne. I looked at my mirror and smiled.

Stan wanted us to meet at the old bus stop so we could all hail an Uber, so when I went there I was surprised to see he wasn't standing right next to Kenny.

"Dude, where's Stan?"

As soon as I said that, a black car pulled up, with a raven hair boy in the driver's seat.

"Okay, get in."

"Since when did you get this car, a Mercedes S class?" I asked

"Well, I got it a few years ago"

"Sounds cool".

We arrived at the venue, it was the high school gym, but it seems like security was top notch there. There were people in black by the doors holding Guns. I also noticed them surrounding the school. I wonder who the event host is, and why they decided to go all out. Stan drives towards the school parking lot and before we even enter the lot, we were stopped. The men drew a flashlight and shined them on all of our faces and then retreated, I wasn't sure what that was about.

The actual party itself wasn't too bad, I got to meet a few old friends, caught up with a few. After 30 minutes, I find myself with Stan, Kenny, and surprisingly Butters.

"Hey Butters, it's been a while, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Kyle, and yourself?" he says in his thick southern accent

"I'm doing well too, you look nice"

"Of course he does, I mean have you seen this sweet piece of ass, " Kenny says as he turns Butters around, which unsurprisingly gave him a slap.

"Sorry, buttercup" he murmurs.

I stand there confused… I think they all noticed my confusion because Stan started laughing and Butters face went red.

"Uhh, Kenny and I are dating Kyle."

"…Really?" I ask in a bewildered state. I never suspected Kenny to be gay

"Kenny… you're gay?"

"I swing both ways, Kyle, though I'd be happy to swing one way just to be with Butters"

Butters head was like a tomato now, I chuckle a bit, it was cute seeing the both of them together.

"So it seems like you, guys are enjoying yourselves"

We all turn around to be greeted by Token. I heard we went on to become a doctor.

"Yeah, thanks for setting this up Token. I really love the free booze, also I saw the brand, they're all pretty expensive."

"No problem Stan, I'm glad you like it".

"So, what's up with all the security, Token," I ask

"Uhh… I think they came as part of the package for renting this space" he replies.

"Ahh, I see".

I notice Kenny making ouButterin the background, I felt a bit jealous. Also I looked at Butters ass and it had a pretty nice shape, crap. I need to look away before I get a boner.

"It's just like old times, except we don't have Cartman," Stan says as a matter of fact.

I was going to say something but I was interrupted by a screech emanating from the far end of the room.

"Ewww, a freaking bum just touched me" a voice screamed.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault you rubbed your tits against me" the voice replied

"Dude, are you calling my girlfriend a slut?" a random guy walks towards the bum and pushes him back.

I look at the figure. It's a dude, dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, with a black and white decorated high top shoes. He has a grey vest over his black sleeve and he just seemed like a normal guy. I'm not sure why she called him a bum.

"Stand back! Back the fuck up!" thunderous voices could be heard as 4 guys with guns come barging into the gym arena. One of the guys goes to guy who just got pushed and helps him back up whilst the remaining three point their guns towards the attacking figure.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything" You could literally see the guy's legs shaking.

"It's okay guys, I've got this, remember the rule we established before we got here." The guys trained their guns for a while before dropping it and exiting the arena. I could overhear them saying it was a "false alarm" into their ear pieces.

The room was silent and the 6ft guy walked in the middle of the room, looking around sort of confused. He was definitely an outlier, this event was filled with suits and he came dressed like it was just another day in the park. I wonder who he was.

Token casually grabs a glass of punch and walks towards the figure.

"Well well, the CEO of Namtrac has decided to grace us with his presence"

Namtrac was currently the most valuable private tech company in the world, valued at around $87 billion dollars. I never found out who the CEO or Founder was but always read news about Namtrac on the news.

"It's nice to see you too Token" the guy replied, his voice seems familiar.

"Grab some food, I actually specially requested some KFC for you, Eric."

 **A/N: We finally get to see Cartman.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was awoken abruptly by the sound of a very familiar music. I lazily move my right hand under the sheet and slowly reach for my phone to turn off the alarm. The moment I pressed the home button, I was instantly blinded by the intense brightness. I resorted to squinting to make out the details on my phone. It's 6 am. I proceed to turn off the alarm and return to sleep. The warmth of my bed was something I didn't want to be without. I'll sleep for just 15 minutes.

I didn't get to sleep for that long, as after a few seconds someone came bursting through my door. **Mavis.** It's been 3 years since she became my personal assistant. I met her when I was 20 years old and gained seed funding for Namtrac Technologies. My sheets were pulled away, exposing my body to stinging cold in my room. I always slept with no heating and made sure my room was freezing cold. It was just how I preferred it. I slowly got up, my legs shaking as they held the weight of my body. My room is quite big, white painted walls, one bed in the middle at one end of the room and it had two doors; one leading to my wardrobe and the other leading to my bathroom. I walked towards my chair which I use mainly for gaming and grabbed my black towel, it was a bit damp from my previous showers, but I didn't really care. I slowly make my way to the bathroom. I enter the shower and switch it on, I immediately feel relieved as the warm water ran down my body. I stay there for a few minutes and then begin to apply soap and wash. The smell of strawberries filled the air and with it the sound of me singing the _slightly chipped moon_ from **black butler**.

I get out of the shower and dry myself with my towel. I then go to my bedroom and dropped the towel on my bed. I walked towards my wardrobe and pulled out one black long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, black shoes with white highlights and finally a gray t-shirt, which I wear on my long sleeve. I try to remove any irrelevant thing in my life so simplified my wardrobe by having the same outfit over and over again. I have about 9 copies of the same outfit I think. After donning my attire, I head out of my room to go eat some breakfast.

As I exited my room, I was greeted with a pleasant smell. It was light at first but as I headed downstairs it became stronger. It smelled like bacon and chocolate. I instantly knew what breakfast my chef was making; bacon burgers with a coffee-chocolate hybrid. It was my favorite meal.

"Good morning Eric, I hope you slept well" he greeted me.

"Good morning Mark, uhh yeah, I did I suppose," I replied

"Well, I just made your favorite meal!"

As soon as I saw it, my stomach rumbled. The sound reverberating across the kitchen. Everything was silent for a few moments until my chef burst into a fit of laughter. I thought it was funny too, but instead of focusing on him, I just focused on consuming the food in front of me.

"Sir, currently have 5 emails from JP Morgan regarding the IPO, would you like to speak to them now?"

"I'll deal with that later. Any notable news today?"

"Donald Trump became president sir."

"…Well, I'm not surprised, thanks for the meal Mark. Take the rest of the day off. " with that, I start to get up and officially start my day.

* * *

"We're here sir…"

I take my focus away from my phone and gazed out the window. I was met with the familiar sight of bright yellow lights and men in bright orange jackets. The door opened, I stepped outside and the hairs on my skin suffered a scorching death from the sun's ray. I didn't realize the heat was this bad… then again, what did I expect; I'm in California. I was ushered towards the black jet waiting in the hanger, my assistant followed suit.

Once we were in the air, I blessed myself with some tea to calm my nerves. The aroma had a calming effect on me and coupled with the excellent scenery of clouds and mountains, I couldn't revel in this heavenly euphoria. After a few hours, I glanced at my assistant; she was asleep. I guess I should take a nap too. I've been working for a few hours now and it wouldn't hurt to catch a few "Zzzzs" before I meet with this guy. I switched off the lights and plopped down the chair and closed my eyes; submerging myself into darkness.

 _"_ _You're a fucking idiot Cartman"_

 _I looked around but could not find the source of this voice. The voice repeatedly taunted me, coming from all directions. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. I was in a void. The darkness began to play tricks on my mind as I started to imagine monsters and eyes watching me… perhaps it's not imagination. My eyes scoured the darkness and finally stopped when it locked with a set of eyes in the distance. I couldn't move, not because I was afraid, but because I've watched enough anime to know what's about to happen. I began walking away from it, my front facing it so I know where it is at all times, however, it seems like the further away I moved, the closer it came._

 _The eyes merged with the darkness and I was back to being by myself. The sound was virtually nonexistent and I noticed I didn't really "feel" anything. I just existed in this darkness. No floors, no weight on my legs. Nothing. No…. I hear something. The sound of crunching? I float towards the direction of the sound and I begin to see giant cheesy poofs being broken into half, pieced together and the broken into half again. It seemed to be in some sort of loop. I stood there for a few minutes, watching it, then suddenly the giant piece of snack began to cry. I don't know how that was possible, but I didn't really think it was weird. It was now that I decided to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, as soon as I was done rubbing my eyes, I was met with the most gruesome sight; my mother being ripped in half, merged and being ripped in half again…. in an unending loop._

 _I ran, or so I thought. I was stuck in the same position. I wanted to throw up and felt some sort of liquid emerging from the corner of my eyes. My mother began to scream._

 _"_ _Eric! Please help your mother!"_

 _"_ _Eric, come closer, help me! I'm in so much pain!"_

 _"_ _Eric dear!" she wailed. As soon as I locked eyes with her, half of her body charged towards me. I raised my arms; preparing myself for a collision with my mother but it was all in vain as the collision never came. I opened my eyes to see my mother gone. In her place, it was a boy, with curly ginger hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. He just stood there and so did I. It felt like days were going by, but nothing happened. We just started at each other. After a couple more days ( I think ). He walks closer to me and leans right next to my ear._

 _"_ _Fatass"_

 _"_ _Hey, fuck you! I'm just big boned" I instantly reply without thinking. It came as some sort of natural reflex to me. I felt the need to say something else, but my train of thought was cut short when I felt something push my head back. I feel something trying to enter my mouth… this dude is fucking gay! I pushed him back and he took out a gun and shot me straight in the head._

"Wow, what the actual fuck!"

I looked up to see Mavis looking down at me with a venomous look. I noticed she spilled some coffee on the floor and on herself.

"You pushed me, sir, I simply returned the favor by directing my fist at your head, what was going through your head? Bad dream?"

"That fucking hurts, and you're lucky I'm not one to be generally angry. Also, I'm not sure…. maybe next ti—"

"We need to leave sir, you're going to be late for your meeting"

I noticed we were already in the airport. The plane landed already? I didn't have that much time to think as Mavis led me outside. I almost feel sorry for her; walking around with a coffee stain on her shirt. Almost.

 **A/N: I actually enjoy writing stories in Cartman's point of view**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The meeting was a long one; the majority of the time was spent debating the terms of our agreement. After a while, we came to an understanding and I signed the contract, agreeing to allow JP Morgan to be the underwriters for our IPO. I sighed a breath of relieve as now I don't have to deal with this anymore, at least not directly. The moment we finished our meeting, I instantly stood up and shook hands with James Dimon and left the building.

"These are for you, sir"

I was greeted by an assistant who seemingly materialized out of nowhere with a bag of burgers and drinks from Burger King; she knew me too well. I thanked her for stuff and asked for a whopper. We began walking down the street towards my car. It was probably 7 pm but for some reason, the sky was as dark as night. The burger in my hand gradually became smaller in size as the longer we walked. We parked very far away due to the lack of parking space in New York. The burger seemed to speed up time as I didn't realize how much time had passed since we left the office. My driver waited for me and proceeded to open the door as I got closer to the vehicle. I was about to get in, but something caught my eye. It was kid crying in the streets. I saw him walk up to random people, trying to speak to them but they ignored him… Perhaps he was just a con artist. I ignore it and get in my car.

The car slowly left the sidewalk and we drove past the kid. I couldn't help but stare towards his direction. He was still crying, why wasn't anyone listening to him? Then I saw it. There was an alleyway behind the kid with someone on the floor. I didn't know what came over me, but I commanded my driver to stop. As soon as the car stopped moving, I flung the doors opened and began to run towards the kid. My heart contracting and expanding with each breath I took, as soon as I got closer to the kid I realized what had happened. The pain in his eyes was familiar. He asks for help, his mother was injured. I was dragged by the arm towards the location of his mother. Her body void of life laid on the cold hard ground. I notice walking towards us. The boy's composure changed, he walked in front of his mother, shielding her with his body; shouting at the man not to hurt his mother. The man says something about leaving no witnesses behind. I didn't quite catch exactly what he said, as I notice something glistening. A silver pistol emerged from his jacket pocket. Before I realized it, my body leaped towards the man, my hands furiously searching for the piece of metal in his hands.

 ** _Bang_**

The thundering sound of a bullet firing ringed in my ears, I managed to get a hold of it and toss behind me. Moments later a fist collied with my face, and again, and again, and again. I began to bleed through my mouth and nose. I felt some pressure in my shoulder which slowly began to become more painful. The fists continue to rain down on my face, I put my-my arms to block it but it was a futile effort as they now came from the sides. My vision starts to go dark, then I hear the sound of a gunshot. This time the punches stopped and a body falls right on top of me. What happened next? I don't know… I fell into unconsciousness…

 _"_ _Mom, can I get some KFC?"_

 _"_ _Okay, dear. Let's get my favorite man some KFC"_

 _I was happy my mom agreed to get me some food, after graduating high school she's been so proud of me that now I whatever I ask she just gets it for me. I'm a dick, yes I know but hey, I'm Eric Cartman! My mom proceeds to hand me some money and tells me to get some KFC whilst she goes to a nearby grocery store to buy some milk as we ran out. I agreed and went into buying some food. It took quite a while and when I came back out, I couldn't find my mom waiting for me. I decided she was still at the grocery store so went to meet her there. The cold nighttime air chilled my lungs and stung my cheeks. On my way to the grocery store, I notice a bum on the floor right in the middle of an alleyway, groaning like a madman. I ignore him and just made my way to the grocery store. I couldn't find my mom there either… I waited couple minutes to see if she would appear from somewhere, but when that didn't happen I decided to call her._

 _The faint sound of a phone ringing could be heard. It couldn't be a coincidence that a phone was ringing the same time that I was calling it. It was probably my mom. I walk towards the source of the sound and the closer I get to it the stronger the feeling in the pit of my stomach got. I realized that the route was familiar, I previously walked here a few minutes ago. I turn right and could see the bum from before still lying there. Sound emanating from his body. I end the call and the ringing stops. No… It can't be._

 _I run towards the bum and turn him over, I was met with the lifeless eyes of my mother, in a pool of blood which seeped out of her abdomens. Tears begin to form in my eyes._

 _"_ _Someone call the police!" I yelled out, but no one responded._

 _"_ _Hello! Somebody!"_

 _I call 911 and explained the situation to them, a few moments later the whole place was surrounded by paramedics._

 _I've been at home for a month now, the lights turned off due to not having enough money to pay the bills. I wasn't working so I spent most of the day sitting in my room, in the dark. I didn't know how to take in any of this. I still remember what I was told. My mother suffered a stab wound in her belly. She simply lost too much blood so she couldn't be saved by the time we found her. She died because of me. I saw her groaning earlier, but yet I did nothing to help. My selfish and uncaring attitude was what killed her. I began to cry. Tears streaming down by cheeks as I remembered all the times I mistreated her… now I was alone._

 _I heard voices outside, a familiar southern accent._

 _"_ _I don't know what happened to Cartman, I think he went on a trip with his mom to celebrate his graduation, they're probably not back yet…"_

 _After hours of crying, I began to pack my stuff. I couldn't stay here anymore. No. The memories were just too painful, I wanted to forget it all. It wasn't like I had any choice anyway, I was going to be evicted soon for not paying the rent. So after a few hours of taking a few of my belongings, I went to the back door. I had one last look at my childhood home …. and left._

My eyes fluttered open and strained to see anything due to it not being adjusted for the brightness of the room. I looked around and noticed a woman and boy sleeping on a couch. I slowly came to the realization that I was in a bed, not my own. I try to sit up but my efforts were rejected as a sharp pain in the left part of my shoulder forced me back to the previous position. The grunt I made woke up the two figures sitting to the left of me.

"You're finally awake, thank god!" the woman exclaimed.

"I just want to thank you for what you did, I just want to thank you…. I could never repay you for this… thank you…." tears began to fall from her eyes. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. The young boy walked over and held my hands. He was smiling at me, his hazel eyes looking deeply into mine. He leaned in to hug me but stopped when he realized he was hurting me.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Kiddo."

"Thank you, sir, for what you did."

At that moment, my assistant came in. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face filled with stress. The moment she saw me, her eyes began to water and a smile formed on her lips. She came over and sat right next to me.

"You're finally awake! I was so worried Eric!"

"This is the first time you've called me that…" I muttered.

"Everyone has been worried about you sir. I waited here till Christmas waiting for you to get up, but when you didn't I had to go back to work to manage everything with the new CEO."

"They hired a new CEO, what? I was only asleep for a few hours"

"You've been in a Coma for three months sir…."

I couldn't believe it. Was I in a coma for three months? A wave of disbelief flooded my mind. It couldn't be possible. What happened?

"What happened ?"

"We noticed you run out of the car and into the alleyway sir. We followed you but before we got there, we heard two gunshots. When we got there, we saw three people on the floor and a boy holding a gun. The police were called and finally, we got a report on what happened. The boy's mother was stabbed and robbed of her belongings and left however felt the need to kill the boy as to remove all witnesses, why he didn't do it before; we don't know. The boy looked for someone to help him, but no one came to his aid until you came along. The boy was about to be shot when you leaped at the man, wrestling him for the gun but you got shot in the process. You managed to grasp the gun and threw it towards the boy. His name is Marvin, so I'll call him that from now on. Marvin watched you get brutally attacked and thought you were going to die to… he picked up the gun and shot the man.

The paramedics were able to get his mother to breathe again, the paramedics declared the robber dead as the bullet pierced his brain. You were breathing sir, but you did were not conscious. They tried all they could but ultimately it was declared you were in a coma. We didn't know when you were going to wake up, if ever. Marvin and his mother have been by your side ever since."

I was speechless. This boy saved my life. I sat up, ignoring the pain from the gunshot wound and slowly got out of the bed. My legs could not sustain my weight so my face immediately met the floor. I push myself up with my arms and end up in a sitting position on the floor. I looked at Marvin and gestured him to come over.

"Thanks for saving me kiddo," I said with a smile on my face. I couldn't help but smile because his face was beaming with happiness.

"It was nothing, I should be thanking you. I don't have to lose my mom" He then went to hug me, I accepted his hug, regardless of the pain I currently felt. I never really had the chance to hug someone. It felt nice.

"Sorry for almost getting you killed…"

"It's cool kid, I'm a god after all…"

 **A/N: I really enjoyed this chapter. I'm slowly making my way to churning out 5000+ words chapter so bear with me.**


End file.
